Leah Imprégnée
by Mdmcm
Summary: Leah Loup-Garou qui a du mal avec les gens et qui trouve les gens imprégné repugnant . Va voir sa vie changée quand elle va rencontrée Bella Swan la meilheure amie de Jacob .
1. chapter 1

**HEY tout a l'heure je regardais les différent couple de twillight et j'ai découvert le shil Leah Bella j'ai essayer de trouver des FF sur se couples mais il y en existe pas en Francais enfin pas a ma connaissance donc si jamais vous en connaissez dites moi.** **Bref je ne c'est pas encore exactement va se passer l'histoire mais je verrais déjà voilaaa bize**

J'était entrin d'attendre Jacob avec Sam et Jared et Paul quand une fille , qui je devinais était Bella sortis de la maison en trombe . Elle se dirigea droit vers nous avec l'air sévère .

-Vous quesque vous lui avez fait cria Bella en poussant Sam .

-Oh oh calme toi Bella tout va bien dit Sam .

-NAN NAN ! Je ne me calmerait pas vous êtes des enflures vous l'avez changée .

-Il a choisis d'être avec nous dit Paul avec un petit sourire moqueur

Bella s'approccha de Paul et lui décocha une belle droite .

Paul lui était rouge de couleur et commencait a trembler .

Bella nous jetas a chacun un regard et quand il passa sur moi il y restas . Je plongea mes yeux dans les siens et la j'avait l'impression que rien autour de nous existait je me sentais libre j'avait l'impression que ma vie prenait enfin un sens je devait la protégée et la chérir .

Bella finit par lachée mon regard en remarquant que Paul commencait a grogner

Sam cria a Bella :

-Bella éloigne toi vite il est dangereux...et toi Paul repend toi .

Mais Paul avair l'air dans un état second et d'un coup il se transforma en un géant loup a la Fourure Brun clair ces vêtements se sont dechirée et on finit en miette .

Bella commenca a reculée de peur . Mais elle se pris un rocher et tomba en arrière .

Paul commencait a s'avancer dangereusement vers Bella et c'est la que j'ai sautée en face de Bella entre elle et Paul . Je fixait celui-ci en essayant de lui montrée toute ma rage mais rien n'y faisait il commenca alors a se rapprochée de moi pour que je le laisse passée . Mais ne n'allait pas lui laisser lui faire du mal alors je me transforma moi aussi en Loup géant j'avait un poil couleur argent avec quelque trace de brun par ci par la . Je pris toute ma splendeur et me mis devant Paul et commenca a montrée les dents .

Il avait l'air de se demandée se qu'il se passait mais Sam et Jared c'était eux rendue compte de se qu'il se passait vue que ils l'avaient déjà vécue .

Finalement Jacob finit par arriver en courant en se transformant pour me rejoindre lui aussi en grognant . Mais Paul ne lanca pas un regard a Jacob il me regardait toujours puis il finit pas se calmer et se recula pour repartir dans la Foret .

Je me retourna et regarda vers Bella qui avait l'air étonnée . Pour ne pas lui faire peur je m'abaissa un peu pour parraître moins imposantx et m'approcha doucement d'elle .

Elle hésita puis finis par tendre la main dans ma direction et me caressa le haut de la tête . Au contact de sa main sur mon pellage je lâcha un grognement de contement se qui l'a fit légérement rire .

-Leah . M'apella Sam

Je me releva doucement pour ne pas brusquée Bella et partis vers Sam .

On était de retour chez Sam . Je me dirigea vers ma chambre et m'abilla parce que lors de ma transformation j'avait déchirés les miens . Sam m'avait prévenu qu'il faudrait que l'on parle , je savait bien de quoi il voulait parlés et donc j'accepta je pense qu'il allait en quelque sorte me préparé a tous sa tous se qu'il allait bientôt arriver .


	2. 2

**Le chapitre 2 !**

J'était dans ma chambre entrin de penser a Bella quand Sam m'appela pour passer a table .

Je souffla et descendu .

En bas la table était dresser il y avait Sam sa compagne Emily et mon petit frère Seth qui était surement revenu il y a pas très longtemps , Je m'assis a ma place et attendis alors que Sam me dévisgeait avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres se qui m'énervat .

Finalement Emily arriva dans la pièce et tous de suite toute l'attention de Sam se tourna vers elle , Emily est l'imprégné de Sam . Il est prêt a tout pour elle et franchement je n'avait jamais vue quelqu'un aimée une autre personne autant , moi sa m'énervait quand tu est imprégné tu ne vit plus tu est enfermé dans ce monde avec cette personne tes réfléction était toujours tournée vers cette personne . Pathétique . Emily posa le plats sur la table et on servit chacun puis on commenca a mangé dans le silence , bien sur celui-ci n'était pas de courte durée avec Sam qui prit la parole .

-Léah il faut que l'on parle de ce qu'il c'est passer aujourd'hui . me dit-il sérieusement

-Il y a rien a dire je dit simplement en reportant mon attention sur mon assiette .

Bien sur c'était sans compté sur mon frère qui est de nature très curieuse demanda ce qu'il c'étaient passé cet après midi

-Explique le Léah si ce n'est rien dit Sam en me faisant un sourire moqueur .

-Bien Paul a perdu les pédale en face de Bella parce que elle l'avait frappée mais ne tinquiète il lui est rien arrivée dis-je en regardant Seth .

Celui-ci Hôcha simplement la tête en signe qu'il avait compris mais Sam repris .

-Tu ne lui a pas dit le plus important Léah

Seth et Emily dirigèrent leurs regards sur moi et voilà maintenant tout le monde me regardait en attendant que je crache le morceau . Mais je n'était pas prête a le dire a voit haute devant tout le monde .

-Bon c'est pas que je n'aime pas votre compagnie mais je commence a être fatiguée donc je vais monté .

Je commenca a me levée de ma chaise quand Sam augmentat le ton de sa voix et dit d'une traîte

-Mais Léah bordel ! tu t'est imprégné aujourd'hui !

Je m'arrêta directement a l'entente de sa phrase . Je me rassis sur ma chaise et regardas vers mon frère qui avait arrêtée de mangée avec sa fourchette a quelque CM de sa bouche , puis je tourna la tête vers Emily qui elle me regardait avec un grand sourire .

-Ok...la j-je crois que j'ai raté un épisode dit Seth en posant sa fourchette dans son assiette .

Je ne voulait pas l'avoué donc je ne dit rien . Voyant que je ne disait rien Sam repris

-Oui elle c'est imprégné de quelqu'un d'une fille que l'on connait tous très bien vu que que Jacob nous en parle a chaque fois . dit Sam

-Quoi ne me dit pas que... elle c'est imprégné de Bella... BELLA SWAN la fille au vampire . et en même temps la meilheure amie de Jacob .

Seth se tourna vers moi attendant que je dise quelque chose , je releva la tête vers lui et hôcha simplement la tête d'aprobation .

-Oh...mon...dieu dit Seth je ne c'est pas si Jacob va apprécié Léah .

-Tu crois que je n'était pas au courant . dis-je en soufflant

-Et sa va aller de t'inquiète pas dit Sam On va trouver un solution .

J'hôcha la tête me leva et partie dans ma chambre . Je venait de me rendre compte que ma vie n'allait plus jamais être pareille a partie de maintenant .

La fille au Vampires !! ... je l'avait oubliée celle là comment je vais faire je suis vraiment tombée sur la mauvaise personne moi .

Je souffle et m'allonge dans mon lit avec l'intention de dormir .


	3. 3

**Hey on se retrouve pour un 3ème chapitre . Si vous avez des idées de se qui pourrait se passer dans les prochains chapître dites moi parce que j'avoue que je ne c'est pas trop me décidé donc si c'est vous qui choisisez se sera plus facile .**

Ça fait 4 jours depuis l'incident chez Bella . Je ne l'est pas revue depuis mais d'après Jacob elle va bien , Paul est venu s'exusé de son comportement auprès de Jacob mais se qui est étrange c'est que pendant qu'il parlait il me regardait . Je me demande se qu'il se passe , parce que mise a part Emily , Seth , Sam personne n'est au courant de mon imprégnation ... du moins jespère .

Je suis actuellement dans ma forme Loup et je m'entraîne avec Seth dans le Jardin de Sam . Quand je sens son odeur ... elle est là . Mais je décide de continuée de m'entraînée avec Seth j'irais la voire plus tard .

Environs 5 minutes plus tard Sam arrive dans la cour avec Emily et Bella étrangement Jacob n'est pas là .

Seth est partis enfilé des vêtement en reprenant sa forme humaine , moi je décide de m'approchée doucement d'elle comme la dernière fois en m'abaissant pour être un peut plus bas que sa hauteur . Je m'approche doucement et elle tend la main vers moi pour me touchée se que je la laisse faire quand elle commence a bougée sa main dans mon pelage comme la dernière fois que l'on c'est vue je ne peut empécher un long soupir de bien être se qui fait rire Bella et Emily .

Je décide qu'il est temps pour moi de reprendre ma forme humaine .

Je me détache a contre coeur de Bella et de ces carreses et part vers ma chambre pour me retransformer et me changée . Quand je descend dans la cuisine Bella est attablée entrin de rigolée avec Emily et Seth , Sam lui souris en restant un peu en arrière dans la discution .

Je descend les quelque marche restante et part m'asseoir a ma place entre Sam et Bella , personne n'avait remarquer ma présence appart Sam jusqu'à que je le suis assis , tous les regards se sont braqué sur moi mais j'en est sentis un en particulier , le regard couleur noisette de Bella . Je décide de les ignorées et demande :

-Vous parliez de quoi ?

-Ben on parlait de nous enfin de notre nous Loup . repond Seth

J'hôche la tête et ils reprennent la discution . Mais je sens encore son regard sur moi donc je me tourne pour pouvoir la regardée aussi , et la je me plonge dans un océan de noisette je me sens apasé directement mais également plus forte que avant , je ne c'est pas combien de temps je suis restée là a la regardée mais Jacob a finit par arrivé se qui fait que j'ai directement tournée la tête .

-Bella je doit te rammenés chez ton père dit Jacob tu a finis ?

-Oui bien sur dit-elle

Elle se lève de sa chaise , dit aurevoir a tout le monde et part accompagné de Jacob .

Je détourne mon regard de la porte pour le posé sur les personne présente dans la pièce Emily qui a un grand sourire et dit :

-Eh bien sa c'était intense comme échange , j'ai crue que tu allait lui sautée dessus devant tout le monde .

A sa remarque je rougis légérement et secoue la tête pour essayé d'enlevée cet échange de ma tête .

-Ta pas fait les choses a moitié Grande-Soeur me dit Seth

-Ouai...

-Tinquiète pas sa va allée me dit Sam

J'hôche la tête et part dans la forêt pour le remettre les idées en place .

Je ne c'est pas combien de temps je suis restée dans la forêt a courir mais il commence a faire nuit donc je décide de rentrer , quand j'entend quelqu'un sanglotée je me mets derrière un arbre reprend ma forme humaine m'habille et me dirige vers les sanglots . Et là ce que je voit me brise... Bella recroquevilée sur elle même qui tremble en sanglotant . Je m'approche doucement pour ne pas l'effrayé a sa hauteur je m'accroupie et lui touche doucement l'épaule . Elle susaute et se retourne en se levant

-Eh eh Bella ca va c'est juste moi .

Elle me détaille et finit par soufflé de soulagement .

-Quesque tu fait là ? je lui demande

Et là elle se jete dans mes bras en pleurant , au début un peu surprise je n'est rien fait mais j'ai finalement mis mes bras autour de ses hanches , en resserant doucement ma prise .

Elle sanglotait s'en s'arrêtée et me tenaît de toute ses forces .

Puis elle c'est calmée

-Dit Bella faudrait que je te rammène Charlie va se faire un sang d'encre . je dit doucement

Elle hôche la tête et commence a avancée mais je ne vais pas la laissée marcher . Je m'approche d'elle et la prend dans mes bras en mode princesse ce qui la fait lachée un petit bruit de surprise .

Mais elle finit par se blottir sur moi .

-Tes vraiment chaude Léah tu le savait sa . me dit Bella d'une petite voix

Je rigole légèrement et me mets a accélérée le pas pour arrivé plus vite chez Charlie .


	4. 4

**Hey 4ème chapitre jespère que sa vous plaira aller bise**

Je sort de forêt et atteri devant chez Charlie ou sont réunis lui et plusieurs agent .

Je m'approche et quand Charlie me voie il cour vers moi et inspecte Bella en la prenant dans ces bras . Il me dit un grand merci et part vers les autres agents pour les prévenirs qu'ils peuvent partir , Moi je fait demi tour et repart vers chez Sam .

Quand j'arrive Seth est devant la porte et m'attend , quand il me voit il vient vers moi en courant .

-Tu était ou je me suis fait un sang d'encre . me dit-il

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella avait besoin de moi c'est tout je dit

Avec Seth on rentre dans la maison et moi de mon cotée je part directement dans ma chambre . Je m'allonge sur mon lit et réfléchis a ma vie a... Bella pourquoi elle était dans ces bois toute seule en pleurant .

Mais a force de réfléchir je commence a m'assoupir .

Sa fait bientôt 1 mois que l'incident de la forêt c'est produit et je n'est pas revue Bella j'ai appris que les Cullen avait quittés la ville . C'était pour ca que elle était dans cet état ce soir là , je ne l'est pas revue depuis mais apparement elle est en sorte de dépréssion . Elle ne bouge plus rien elle ne prend plus gouts a la vie . J'espère que sa va changé parce que je n'est pas envie qu'elle gache sa vie a cause des Cullen .

3 mois que ils sont partient de la ville et apparement Bella , commence a retrouvée le sourire elle passe ces journées avec Jacob a faire de la mécanique d'après Jared . Un sentiment de Jalousie s'empare de moi quand je c'est que il peut être avec ma Bella mais pas moi ... apparement mon imprégnation pour Bella a augmentée en intensité .

Jacob ne c'est toujours pas que je suis imprégné de Bella et ne vaut mieux pas Jacob est très protecteur envers Bella .

Mais apparement aujourd'hui Jacob vient mangé chez Sam avec Bella , vu que sa fait longtemps que ils ne sont plus venue .

Je vais enfin pouvoir voir ma Bella , pendant ces 3 mois j'ai apris a acceptée mon imprégnation envers Bella , mais Sam dit que a la vitesse dont se développe notre lien je vais plus pouvoir tenir loin d'elle ou même ne pas la touchée ex...

Bella et Jacob viennent d'arrivée je sens l'odeur de Bella .

Je commence donc a descendre les escalier , un fois en bas je remarque que Bella sourie de toutes ces dents et sa me rechauffe le coeur . Mais quand je descend mon regard plus bas et je remarque que Jacob a ses mains sur ces hanches . Je bouillis de l'intérieur , et je sens que je vais craquée .

Seth se retourne vers moi en souriant mais quand il voit mon état son sourire disparaît immédiatemment , il regard dans la direction ou moi même je regarde et là il se retourne vers moi et déglutis . Seth s'approche doucement de moi .

-Sam ! ... Sam ! dit Seth

L'appelé se retourne vers Seth puis vers moi et la il fait une grimace .

-Léah calme toi... s'il te plaît me demande Seth

Mais rien n'y fait voir Jacob avoir ses mains sur les hanches de Bella me mets hors de moi .

Et tout d'un coup rien n'y fait je me transforme . Tout le monde a un moment de recule . Et je me mets a grogner violement contre Jacob , qui lui me regard surpris . Je recommence a lui grogner dessus plus fort cette fois-ci mais la sans que je ne veuille c'est un grognement possessif qui sort .

Jacob a compris... il a compris et sa ne l'enchante pas vu que il saute par la fenêtre en se transformant .

J'entend Jacob m'appelés pour que l'on s'explique , je sort a toute vitesse rejoindre Jacob , il s'approche de moi en ressortant tous ces muscles mais je ne me laisse pas impressionné et ne bouge pas d'un poils .

-Ne me dit pas que c'est se que je crois me demande Jacob tout en me grognant dessus .

-Si c'est bien sa je me suis imprégné de Bella je dit a Jacob sur le même ton .

Et la Jacob c'est jeté sur moi en me mordant se qui ma fait lachée un gémissement de douleur . Mais j'ai reussi a le projeté plus loin . Alors qu'il allait se remettre sur ses pates Sam est arrivé sous sa forme loup et a bloqué Jacob sous lui en le regardant dans les yeux et en lui grognant dessus .

Jacob c'est directement calmée alors que moi je suis partie me changée .


	5. 5

**Hey on se retrouve pour le chapitre 5 j'espère qu'il vous plaira aller biz** PDV Jacob

Je n'en revient pas Léah c'est imprégné de Bella , j'avoue que sur le moment sa ma énervé . Mais après tout elle n'y peut rien on ne choisit pas la personne avec qui sa arrive .

Après la petite bagarre avec Bella nous sommes sortie dehors . J'ai besoin de savoir se qu'elle ressent pour Léah parce que avant Sam m'a bien fait comprendre que c'est plus que se qu'il imaginait leur lien est énorme. Je m'assois sur le tronc d'arbre qui se trouve au fond du jardin de Sam et Bella fait de même .

-Désolée que t'es du assissté a sa dis-je en soufflant

-Ce n'est pas grave , le truc que je comprend pas c'est pourquoi elle a réagis comme ça me repond Belle

-Elle a ses raison...Mais Bella si je t'est demandée de venir parlée avec moi c'est pour savoir un truc .

-Vas-y me dit Bella en me regardant

\- Esque tu ressens quelque chose pour Léah .

-Quoi ?! Qui ? ... Nan ! pfff n'importe quoi dit Bella

Je sentais qu'elle était mal à l'aise et elle était rouge comme une tomate

-Bella je suis ton meilleur amis je c'est quand tu ment je lui dit avec un sourire .

Elle se tourne vers moi et dit

-Mais je ne ressens ri...

Je ne lui avait pas finis le temps de terminer sa phrase que je l'est fixée avec mon regard l'air de dire je c'est que tu ment .

Bella m'a regardée puis a baisser la tête :

-Peut-être que effectivement je ressens quelque chose pour Léah elle dit plus bas .

-Oh mais c'est génial je dit en me levant .

Bella lève la tête et me regarde en ayant l'air de dire "Quoi ?! "

-Tu va aller lui dire je dit A Bella en la tirant vers la maison .

-Nan Nan mais attend Jacob je ne peut pas lui dire elle crie presque en se débatant .

-Si tu va lui dire et toute suite je te promet que tu ne le regreteras pas .

Elle je la tire dans la maison puis dans les escalier sous les regards interrogateur de Seth et Emily .

Bella a resistée au début puis c'est laisser tirée .

PDV Léah

J'était dans ma chambre entrin de faire les 100 pas je ne savait pas comment j'allait faire avec Bella le lien qui nous unies se renforce et je vais plus tenir longtemps dans le mensonge . Je fut coupée dans mes réfléxions par deux petits coups qui ont été frappés a la porte , Je me dirige vers celle-ci et quand je l'ouvre j'ai la surprise de trouver Bella devant ma porte anxieuse . Je le sens .

-Bella ? je demande

-E-Euh o-oui esque je peut entrer elle demande .

Je me décalle de la porte pour la laisser passer puis je ferme la porte et me retourne pour trouver Bella devant moi qui joues avec ces doigts .

-B-Bon écoute Leah j'ai quelque chose a te dire d'important . elle dit

-Je t'écoute je lui dit gentimment

-E-Euh eh bien euh c'est Jacob qui ma force a venir ici te le dire sinon je ne serait pas la enfaite . Euh Enfaite voilà Léah...Euh j'ai des sentiments pour... Euh toi . Elle lache sans respirée

Euh quoi ?!! attend elle vient de dire que elle a des sentiments pour moi ... Amoureux .

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de bougée que je la plaque contre le mur .

-Euh Léah quesque tu fait ? dit-elle avec un léger rire nerveux

-J'ai aussi des sentiments pour toi Bella depuis la première fois au j'ai posée les yeux sur toi . Je lui dit en la regardant dans les yeux

Bella releva les yeux qu'elle avait baisser et les plonge dans les miens . Sans que je m'en rend compte elle s'approche petit à petit en alternant entre mes yeux et mes lèvres .

Puis je finis pas comblé l'espace manquant entre nos lèvres . Je lache un gémissement quand je sens la douceur de ses lèvres . Nos lèvres se mouvent en harmonie c'est un baiser doux . A bout de souffle elle se sépare de moi et pose sont front sur le mien .

-Jacob avait raison dit doucement Bella

-Ah oui ? et sur qu'elle sujet ? je lui demande en souriant

-Que je ne serait pas déçue

Je sourie et pose tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un chaste baiser .

-Ducoup ont est quoi ? demande Bella

-Isabella Marie Swan me ferait-tu l'honneur d'être ma petite amie je demande en me mettant a genoux

-Oui !! Elle crie et se jette dans mes bras pour un calin .

Et c'est la que j'ai compris que je ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle et que je me devrait de la chérir et de la protégée .


	6. 6

**Voilà chapitre 6 les gens bize**

Cela fait maintenant 1 semaine que je suis avec Bella mais 4 jours que les Cullen sont revenus . Et oui apparement Edward a compris qu'il avait fait une erreur et est venue pour arrangée les choses . Bella m'a promis que je peut lui faire confiance elle n'approcheras plus Edward et elle ne me tromperas pas , bien sur que je la crois si elle m'aime autant que je l'aime je ne voit pas pourquoi elle ferrait sa .

Je suis actuellement a La Push avec la meute de Sam , Bella devrait être la depuis 20 minutes mais elle n'est toujours pas là .

10 minutes plus tard Bella pointe enfin le bout de son nez . Elle me fait un grand sourir et malgré que je suis fachée contre elle je ne peut m'empêché de le lui rendre .

Elle s'asseois sur mes genoux et m'embrasse tendrement .

-Bonjour mon ange tu a 30 minutes de retard je dit une fois nos bouches d'écollée .

-Oh oui désolée Léah c'est Angela qui m'a retenue après les cours dit-elle avant de m'embrasser a nouveau .

-Ne refait plus jamais sa je me suis inquiétée dis-je en enfoncant ma tête dans son cou pour y laisser des baisers .

Ce qui la fait frisonner , mais a un moment je sens une odeur qui n'est pas la mienne ou celle de charlie , ou de Jacob , j'enfonce un peu plus ma tête dedans quand je reconnaît cette odeur...Edward...Je décide donc d'enlever l'écharpe que porte Bella...et ce qu'il y a devant mes yeux me tetanise .

-Bella mon ange qui t'a fait sa ? je demande

Elle n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte de l'énorme suçon que elle a dans le cou .

-Quoi ? Léah qui ma fait quoi ? Elle demande avec un petit sourire .

-L'énorme suçon que tu a dans ton cou . Je dit

Et le sourire de Bella disparaît instentanément . Et se tourne vers moi .

Je suis toujours calme , elle se lève de moi et je fait de même .

-Oh merde...Euh Léah je suis désolée je ne voulait pas mais il était la avec son sourire ravageur et j-je n'est pas pus resistée face a lui .

Je boue de l'intérieur il a osé touchée a MA Bella c'est une blague !!

Bella elle est entrin de pleurée devant moi même si j'ai qu'une envie c'est de la prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que tout va bien . Il y a quelque chose qui me bloque , Je passe donc mes mains sur mon visage pour ne pas craquée .

-Isabelle part je lui dit froidement

-Nan Léah je suis vraiment désolée je ne voulait...j-je v-veut être avec toi elle dit en sanglotant .

-Sil te plaît part je lui dit .

Elle essaie de s'approchée de moi pour m'embrasser mais je me laisse pas faire et je me décale .

Elle me regarde tristement puis commence a partir . En regardant plusieurs fois derrière elle pour essayée de capter mon regard mais je détourne les yeux .

Je relève la tête une fois que elle est partie tout le monde me regarde . Je commence a courir a toute vitesse vers chez Sam , une fois dans ma chambre je commence a frappée dans le mur , je tape tellement fort que un trou se forme dans le mur . Mais sa ne me suffit pas je commence a tout s'accagée dans ma chambre tout même la fenêtre y passe quand j'y est balancé ma chaise de bureau par-dessus

Puis je m'écroule au sol en pleurant et criant de rage . J'entend que quelqu'un arrive et me prend dans ses bras en me disant que c'est bon que sa va aller . C'est Seth . Au bout de 30 minutes j'arrête enfin de pleurer . et Seth me fait un baiser sur le front

-Sa fait tellement mal Seth...tellement je lui dit en sanglotant .

-Je c'est Leah ne t'inquiète pas sa va aller .

-Aller vient tu doit te reposée il m'aide a me levée puis vient m'emmène dans sa chambre parce que toute ma chambre est complètement cassée .

Je me mets sous les draps , Seth vient me faire un baiser sur le front avant de sortir de la chambre .

Je ferme les yeux mais directement me vient l'image de Bella et Edward ensemble , et je me remets a pleurée de plus belle .


End file.
